Flipping Us Upside Down
by PokewriterK1
Summary: Alfred thought it would be a wonderful idea to try one of Arthur's spells, not knowing what it was going to do. Now he sees just what he has done as he and his counter-part from another world have switched places. Now he doesn't know how to get home, or deal with the mess he has walked into...or will return to. Ch.1: The Two Effects
1. Prologue

**_Summary:_**_ Alfred thought it would be a wonderful idea to try one of Arthur's spells, not knowing what it was going to do. Now he sees just what he has done as he and his counter-part from another world have switched places. Now he doesn't know how to get home, or deal with the mess he has walked into...or will return to._

* * *

**_Flipping Us Upside Down_**

**_Prologue:_**

**_The "Harmless"_****_Spell_**

* * *

Alfred hummed lightly as he walked into Arthur's home, glancing around for the smaller one. He sighed when he didn't find him and decided to look around a little bit more, of course, to see if he was there. Though he highly doubted the older nation was still in the home. He had heard about him having to go have tea with Francis, not like the latter had wanted to do so. Nonetheless, Alfred had decided to try and catch his brother before he happened to leave. But...it looked like he had missed him.

Sighing, he leaned back, glancing around a little for anything to do. However...all he was seeing was the spell book. Arthur's dark magic spell book. Left out on a table...right in front of him. He knew very well that he shouldn't be having the thoughts that he was having...but. It was too good to pass up. Humming a little to himself he began to walk over to the book, looking at it carefully. He paused before carefully picking the book up, almost expecting to be burned for doing so, but nothing happened. A careful smile lit his lips before he began to flip through the book, glancing over a few pages here and there.

"Hmn..." He let out a small hum as he looked at a page, glancing it over before smiling a little bit. He placed his finger over the spell and looked it over. "Well then...a transportation spell." He smiled. "Seems easy enough~" He chuckled a little but then carefully began to read it over a few times. "Alright then..." He took a deep breath of air and closed his eyes before he began to slowly chant...

_"!ALFRED!"_ Was all he heard before there was nothing left to be heard...

* * *

Alfred carefully began to open his eyes, wondering what exactly happened after he said the spell. His world was spinning as he tried to get a jist of where he was. Unfortunately he had no idea. "Agh...what happened?" He mumbled, barley remembering hearing Arthur yell his name but then there was nothing. He slowly begin to sit up only to find two figures looking down at him. One had light pink hair with a blue bow-tie and freckles, the other with him being a blond with scraggly face hair. Alfred gave a light swallow as he looked at them a few times, gulping once more. But oddly they seemed somehow familiar, and he was kind of confused on why they looked so familiar.

"Who are you~?" A cheshire-like grin appeared across the face of the pink haired one's lips. Even though Alfred couldn't recognize who the person was his accent was clearly British and he was more than sure that it was that specific voice...

"Um...um..." He was still just trying to figure out what happened, much less answering a question on who he was at the moment. Then a thought came to his mind, but he wasn't completely sure he was right. He heavily swallowed then. "B-britain?" He questioned and the other blinked and tilted his head.

"How do you know me? I do not know you."

America blinked a little. "Because! Dude! It's _me_!_ America_!" He responded and the other frowned.

"You are _not_ Alex." He responded.

"Alex...my name is Alfred!" He pouted a little bit. "How can you get that wrong!"

However Britain then looked puzzled at that. "What?" He tilted his head. "No, no, you are Alex. I am sure that you are Alex. If you are America you are Alex. And you do not even look like him!"

"Well, you don't exactly look like yourself either, Britain." Alfred scowled a little bit.

"I've always looked like this!"

"Yeah right! Your hair is blond not pink!"

"No it's not! It's always been pink!"

"But it was blond! You didn't ever have pink hair!" He then yelped when he was suddenly tackled down to the ground. Britain stared down at him and hummed a little then, smirking.

"You can't be Alex, I say that you are not. Thus you cannot possibly be America."

"What...what did that spell do to you?" America finally asked, stuttering. "It was supposed to be just a simple transportation spell!"

"...transportation spell?" Britain questioned curiously, looking at him. America sighed, he had to come clean now...

"Yeah...from your spell book...it really seemed like a good idea at the moment but...I guess that wasn't the best move I have ever made..."

"My spell book?" Britain's face moved closer to America's then and America almost felt like his heart stopped in response. Alfred swallowed a little then.

"Yeah..."

"Hmn..." He glanced back at the other with him. "What do you think about this?" He asked curiously. The blond sat down in front of the two, watching them. He glanced Alfred over a few times before he spoke.

"Well...he wears the same bomber-jacket as the Alex we know...but that's all I can see in likeness. But he is very dead on about you being Britain as well...and I have to admit the spell thing interests me a little more than it should. Perhaps...he is America..." He leaned back a little. "We don't really know for sure do we?"

"Perhaps." Britain said in response and snickered a little. "But I am quite amused by all of this~" He purred a little and once more Alfred gulped before clearing his throat.

"Can you get off of me please?" He asked Britain, who hummed a little in response.

"Should I? Or should I remain holding you down?" He pondered a little bit and Alfred scowled somewhat at that response.

"Come on! Let me up!" He pouted then.

"...well...maybe...but...why should I?" Britain questioned in response. America scowled.

"Because I asked!"

"Hmn...but shouldn't I get something in response? If I'm doing something for you...shouldn't I get something back?" America hesitated, he had a point then sighed, if it would get the other off of him he was willing to question what he wanted.

"...and what do you want?" America asked slowly and Britain's grin became exceptionally bigger then and he let out a small little hum, then leaned closer to America's face.

"A kiss. I want a kiss~" He purred. America stared at him, his mouth agape.

"What?! Why the hell do you want a kiss?!" He shouted and the other snickered a little bit.

"Because it seems fair~"

"No! No! No!" America shouted in response and he got a pout in reply by the pink haired male.

"And why not?"

"Just n-" He was cut off by the other's lips clasping over his own and he froze. In that moment he felt like his whole world had just broke apart...because he was sure then. This place...this Britain...were not his own...


	2. Chapter 1: The Two Effects

**_Summary:_**_ Alfred thought it would be a wonderful idea to try one of Arthur's spells, not knowing what it was going to do. Now he sees just what he has done as he and his counter-part from another world have switched places. Now he doesn't know how to get home, or deal with the mess he has walked into...or will return to._

* * *

**_Flipping Us Upside Down_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_The Two Effects_**

* * *

Alfred sighed heavily as he walked down the hallway, not even really knowing where he was going at the moment. All he knew was that he was going to try and avoid Oliver and Luis no matter what happened at the moment. It was hard to do so considering he was in Oliver's home...but... he really didn't want to see him after...after that kiss. That one little kiss was enough to plague his mind no matter what he did. _It's such a stupid thing but...I guess it wasn't all that bad you know...he is defiantly as good of a kisser as my Arthur...wait...what?!_ Alfred swallowed at his thoughts, what was he thinking?

"Alfred~" Alfred jolted then he let out a few strings of curses before he began to quickly run down the hallway, trying to keep away from Oliver. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the other was there or not. He took a deep breath when he didn't see him...but then he collided into something. he looked up quickly to see a man with a blood red scarf and all black clothing. His red eyes gazed right into his soul. Alfred swallowed heavily then let out a yelp when the other bluntly put him over his shoulder and began to walk along.

"A-ah what are you doing?" Alfred stuttered. The other glanced back at him calmly then rolled his eyes a little with a small sigh.

"For one I'm not a fool. You clearly do not belong here." Alfred blinked a few times, recognizing the accent as he thought about it. "And it's a little to dangerous for someone like you here." he looked back at him and Alfred swallowed.

"W-well you could have at least asked first you know!" He snapped and he was glared at.

"I could leave you here...with the insane brit you know." He responded. "Your choice here." He hesitated and swallowed.

"But I don't even know who you are." The other sighed heavily.

"Vladimir." He stated and Alfred let out a small sigh. _I should have seen that coming. I really should have seen that coming..._

* * *

**Regular** Universe:

Alex slowly began to open his blood red eyes, letting out a small groan. He let his eyes comb the area to find two blonds kneeling down next to him. One of them was blue eyed and the other was green eyed. They almost reminded him of someone, but he wasn't exactly sure who they reminded him of in all honesty. "Alfred." The green-eyed one huffed. "What did you do?" Alex slowly began to tilt his head at that.

"Arthur..." The blue-eyed one began to say. "Are you positive that-"

Arthur grumbled. "Of course you bloody git! It has to be him! He grabbed my spell book! It makes sense that he did something entirely wrong!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Alex then jolted up and glared at them.

"Who the hell are you?" He had his bat in his hands, clutching it tightly. "And who the hell is this Alfred person?" He demanded to know.

The green-eyed one scoffed at him. "You are you little-"

"Sorry but my name is _Alex_!" He snapped in green-eyed blond blinked a little then huffed.

"Then h-"

"And I should be asking who you are!"

"My name is Arthur you damn idiot!" He snapped.

"...I'm not an..." Then he paused and though about everything slowly. This was a very interesting situation in his mind and he could use this for anything...but he could more so use this to an advantage. But...he wanted to have fun with this as well. "...Arthur huh?" He paused momentarily so that they would think he was pondering the name. But then he smirked and ran at Arthur with his bat ready, wanting to have some fun. However right before he could hit him, the bat was pulled out of his reach.

He heard an annoyed scoff from behind him. "America vhat are you doing? And vhat in the vorld happened to you?" Alex turned his head to see a tall blond in all green. He scoffed.

"Tch. who are you?" The other glanced over at Arthur.

"Arthur...what's going on?" He questioned and the brit sighed heavily.

"He got my spell book! and now he's acting like this!"

"I touched no damn spell book!" Alex snapped. All of them looked at him in that moment. "I was sleeping! I mean really! The last thing I remember doing was laying down to take a nap at Oliver's!...though why was I thinking about being there of all places, but whatever." He grumbled a little bit.

"...but then where is...Alfred...and how are..." Arthur was biting his lip a little bit.

"And for one I don't even know any of you!" He crossed his arms and they all glanced at one another.

"And your name is?"

"Alex. I said that before." He huffed and leaned back, annoyed. "But calling me America was correct. I am America." The tallest blond then sighed a little bit and Alex then tilted his head for a moment as things seemed to click in his mind. Ignoring the looks to not do what he did, he poked the others cheek curiously. "Hmn...Lutz?" He questioned and the other gave him a confused look.

"Ah?" He questioned and Alex then sighed a little bit and moved back.

"Nevermind." He waved his hand a little bit. "Anyways, where am I?" He questioned with a small yawn.

"My home." Arthur said with a huff, glaring at him lightly.

"So who are all of you anyways?"

Arthur huffed a little again. "Britain." The blue eyed blond then smiled at him lightly.

"France."

Then the tall blond sighed a little. "Germany."

Alex blinked then frowned. "Then you are Lutz!" The german raised an eyebrow at that and Alex looked at him sternly. "That is your name is it not?"

"My name is Ludwig." He responded with a small huff. The other then paused and seemed confused.

"But...how...and you were Arthur but the Britain I know...is Oliver..."

"What do you mean?" Arthur scowled. "And my name is not Oliver!" He said sternly. Alex scoffed a little bit.

"The Britain I know is named Oliver...and...has pink hair."

"What?"

"You're hair is pink!" Alex scowled then. "Are you trying to trick me or something because I know for one that your hair is pink!"

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's blond you twit!"

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Ludwig snapped at them all. "Stop arguing! This isn't the time to be-"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Alex snapped. And in response he got a glare from the German.

"You really-" He began to say but Alex then tilted his head a little bit.

"...whoa...you're much more lively than Lutz..." He pointed out then and the other blinked, not sure how he went from one topic to the other like that so easily.

"Ah-" Germany began to say as Alex moved closer to him again, looking up at him calmly.

"Ah..." He smirked at his up close observations. _His muscles are more defined...but I kind of miss that scar on his face...hmn...he's...hotter though in a way..._ He then stepped back a little bit before he turned around and began to walk away from them all. "Where are you going?!" Alex glanced back at him and shrugged.

"Leaving." He responded calmly.

"You shouldn't."

"Like I said I'm not listening." He kept walking along, aware of the german on his heels at that moment. He smirked a little bit, his plan was working it seemed. As they turned the corner he pushed the other against the wall and kissed him deeply, grasping onto his hands. "Ludwig..." He mumbled almost to put the name int his memory. The german froze where he was, staring at him in shock before he pushed him back and gave him a steady glare for that.

"What the hell was that for?" He snapped at him. Alex smirked lightly at that.

"That was a very slow reaction~" He purred and looked over the other still, looking over those toned muscles that he could see on his arms.

"Sh-shut up!" He wasn't sure how he was being so flustered, this shouldn't have even bugged him. But it did. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ He wondered before they heard something. Alex let go of him quickly and looked over as Arthur walked up.

"Alex? Ludwig?" He questioned and the german shook his head before he began to walk away from the both of them. Alex pouted a little bit at that before Arthur cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." He responded quickly and waved his hand, getting rid of the pout in that moment. A small sigh came from the brit before he nodded a little.

"Right...anyways...I will give you a room here...for now just stay here until we figure out what is happening...can you do that?" Alex sighed a little then nodded and followed him off.

* * *

_A/n: I know these chapters are short so far but I will try and make them longer as we do on alright? And my friend is helping me with the story and there are a lot of contradicting pairings that will happen in this. You may also suggest pairings for this if you want._


End file.
